The Adventures of Johnathan Moreno: Rescuing Woods
by AmazingAwesomesauce
Summary: Story One : Johnathan Moreno has been tasked with the mission of rescuing Frank Woods, a presumed K.I.A. SOG Soldier that has been revealed as alive by Codename "X", but nobody had ever anticipated the events that would come... F. Woods/OC Pls R,R&F!
1. Selection

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_I'm planning to have around 13 Chapters in the first installment. (And hopefully the other installments as well.)**  
><strong>_

_Please review with nice words. This IS my First Fic after all._

_I would also like to thank Suki_Itami2010 for helping me Beta Read! She was very excellent, very fun to talk to and the corrections that she made were excellent! I'm looking forward to the next time I work with her to make the next Story in this series. We also planned to edit each other's stories, thanks to the easiness of Google Docs. :)_

_Please ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>There has been an Urban Legend of three people that saved a thousand people only using seven guns, and the purest teamwork that you would ever see. The three were extremely close, since they have been great friends since the 70's.<p>

They bunked together, fought together, ate together, went everywhere, (maybe not **everywhere**), together, well, you get the idea. They were inseparable. Their names are Alexander Mason, Franklin Woods, and Johnathan Moreno. This story starts after the events leading up to the imminent death of Dragovich, (a.k.a. Dragobitch).

POV: Moreno

"Attention, operatives," General Gravens said. "We have found the location of the supposedly 'deceased' Sergeant Frank Woods. He's alive."

Everyone gave a puzzled look around the room, I for one. K.I.A., and yet he's still alive? Sounds like a trap to me.

"Captain Mason found an electronic mailing message sent by somebody codenamed 'X'," Gravens continued, "Now for his rescue mission, we need the most experienced team to go to the Hanoi Hilton, in which he was suppose to be staying at after his incident with the grenade explosion. We need people who are willing to go into danger knowing that this e-mail is actually a trap and not true what so ever. Who would be volunteering to go along with this mission?"

"I would love to go along in this operation," a voice said.

I looked at the speaker; so did a few others. Alexander Mason. Forty years of age. Grew up in Fairbanks, Alaska. I'm usually good at identifying very well known soldiers in the force. This guy has been **very **well known since he killed Stiner, Dragovich, and Kravchenko - the three most wanted Russians in the Cold War. Since it is over, Americans and Russians are starting to get along quite nicely. I'm not an American, however. Needless to say, I'm actually a proud Canadian with a Colombian heritage.

"Excellent," Gravens said, "but we need two more just to help back up the Captain here."

"I'll go along. To get him is worth the risk."

I turned to the new speaker, his name was Jason Hudson. At forty-one years of age, he has the known nickname of "Mr. Shades." Probably because he wore sunglasses a lot. I wouldn't know since I was still kind of an outcast, despite my arrival three weeks ago. It also might be because I really wasn't paying attention around the office.

"Okay, great," Gravens said. "Now we need one more solider. Any takers?"

No one else spoke up to the large group or raised their hand. Not a lot of people knew this guy, so why would they run blindly into a highly possible trap for this rather careless soldier that has been missing for a really fucking long time?

"Well, I guess that I have to pick someone then," Gravens sighed. "How about you, Moreno?"

"Me?" I asked, sticking a thumb against my sternum. I sworn I could have felt **at least** thirty-five different pairs of eyes trained on me, and I especially knew **this **soldier.

Johnathan Moreno. Thirty-nine years of age. Super awesome but kinda weird. He went to the most prestigious camps all over the world for his twenty years of training. I don't know abut his look entirely, though...

"Yes you," Gravens confirmed. "You arrived here in like what, three weeks or so ago? You are relatively new to the force but your test results are flawless, and you are a higher rank than most of us here, excluding me of course."

Now I definitely felt thirty-five pairs of eyes full of jealousy trained on me. Since I haven't been on an actual search and rescue mission before, I thought I would give it a try.

"I accept," I said.

"Great!" exclaimed Gravens. "We have the three we need to rescue Woods. Mason, Hudson, and Moreno, come by my office tomorrow morning at zero-six-hundred hours sharp for a mission briefing!"

"Yes, sir!" All three of us shouted in unison.

With that, the meeting was disbanded.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, I walked back to my room. It was empty except for my belongings next to the bed on the far right corner of the room. There were three other beds that were unoccupied. It mysteriously felt like home. I know where this room is more than the actual location of the bathrooms still, and it felt like my "sanctuary" for the past three weeks. I'm weird. I know.<p>

"Hey, Moreno," a voice behind me said. I wheeled around only to be faced by Captain Mason himself. "Seeing that three of the beds in this room don't belong to anyone else, Hudson and I were just wondering if we were able to sleep here for the night. Since we are all gonna wake up together anyways to go to the General at the same time, it would seem logical. You can say no if you do mind us crashing here for the night. I thought that it would be a nice gesture, since you are new to the office."

I smiled at how generous Mason was with me. "Yes!" I said with excitement. "Please, be my guests!"

* * *

><p>I felt so happy that I wouldn't have to sleep alone tonight, but I couldn't sleep for some reason. I just twirled a ring in my hand that used to belong to my now ex-girlfriend.<p>

She just didn't...well...love me anymore. Point finale. I asked her what I did wrong with our relationship. Like a total John, I blamed myself for anything that goes wrong around me.

"_What?," I said, dumbfounded. "You-You're breaking up with me?_"

"_Yes,_" she replied. "_I just don't love you anymore._"

I frantically tried to fix the relationship...

"_What can I do to make it up to you? Want me to take you out to more dates? More gifts? More awesomeness?_"

...to no avail.

"_No. Nothing can make me love you again._"

I slumped my head downwards.

"_It's because I haven't been seeing you as much as I should have been, right?_"

_She looked down, as if she felt "ashamed". I'll be the first to call bullshit on that._ "_Sort of. It's also because you embarrass me since you're too...unattractive._"

I looked up with anger, rage, and sorrow- the worse combination of feelings. We shared our last argument together that night. Ever.

That bitch was such a whore! We were engaged to each other for fucks sake! I threw the ring down on the ground in the frustration that my love life isn't thriving like I hope for. So I'm weird **and **unattractive?! Just fucking great!

I heard some sheets rustle to my left.

"Ugh... Are you okay, Moreno?" Hudson asked. "It sounded like you are really upset with something..."

"No, I'm fine Jason," I replied. "It has nothing to do with you. It's just...girl problems."

"Ah, I see," he acknowledged. "Well, I won't want to go too in depth with that. Go to bed soon John."

"I will...don't worry about me."

He chuckled. It might be something to do with my perfect marks in the tests that I had to do to see if I qualified with standards. I apparently surpassed the expectations of everyone training me.

"Good night, Moreno," he said before slipping into the land of dreaming.

"G'night, Hudson," I said back.

I just sat there waiting for the sweet darkness to engulf me into subconsciousness. The last thing I thought of before I drifted off was, "Why is this 'Woods' guy so important to the force?" Unknowing about the events that would unfold in the future.

* * *

><p>Woods' POV:<p>

I just sat there caressing the large cut on my left arm that I had just gotten not that long ago. Those Communist bastards can go fuck themselves for all the torture they have caused me over the past six months! I felt horrible, tired, and, well, weak.

Oh how I hate the word...! I like to be strong all the time and to not let my guard down, because when I do, shit happens. Oh how I missed my long time partner, Alex. I haven't seen him since my jump out the window with that son-of-a-bitch Kravchenko.

I sacrificed my self to save Mason. If I didn't, then both of us would've been dead by the grenade explosion. I miraculously survived the explosion at point blank.

I, to this day, still wonder if an angel or some shit was looking out for me. I'm not religious, but when stuff like that happens, you just think about how lucky you are to be alive...

Fuck that. I would rather be dead than be here at the Han-Shit Hilton. The N.V.A. found me unconscious and apparently paid ¥400000 to the hotel to get one floor to themselves to just...torture me. To get answers, I think. I'M SORRY I DON'T SPEAK VIETNAMESE, COMMUNIST ASSHOLES.

Mason. I hope you can find me, and soon. I can't take this anymore. I just wanted to see a comforting face for once in three months, but I'm guessing that it won't happen anytime soon. I-I believe that they might do stuff to me in the very near future that would be...sexually invading...

Come and find me, please.

And now I pray, for the first time in my life...


	2. Preparation

-CHAPTER 2: Preparation-

Moreno's POV:

"Hey Moreno," Hudson shoved, "wake up."

I awoke with a start and turned to face his direction, and I waited for my eyes to adjust. There, standing in front of me, a very good looking Hudson just standing there in a beige towel, while his hairy chest was shining with water droplets. He had just gotten out of the shower.

I don't wanna say it, but Hudson looked extremely attractive just standing there and staring back into my eyes. If I had a vajayjay I would totally go for him right now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mason getting dressed at the other corner of the room.

"Ugh... Whaat timee iss it?" I asked

"It's 4:30," he replied. "I'm sorry that we didn't wake you up earlier. We has just gotten up half an hour ago and it didn't cross our minds to tell you to wake up...We thought that we should go jogging with the dawn before our mission briefing..."

"Dat's so early," I yawned. "You sso sstupid, maan."

He chuckled. I got out of bed and ran towards the shower stalls. It didn't appear that anyone else was awake at this time, which puzzled me. In the various armies that I trained in, we woke up at five-hundred hours, which screwed up my sleep cycle, and usually people are up well before it thanks to the absolutely fucking stupid wake-up trumpet.

At the locker rooms, I quickly got undressed, took my shampoo and soap out of my locker, and stepped into a nice warm stream of water. While I was washing, I could have sworn that I heard a couple of footsteps behind me. I ignored them however, and continued to wash. I was done washing in seven minutes and went to my locker. I heard the locker room doors open and close and I whipped around.

No one was there.

"What the hell?" I thought out loud.

After a minute, I shrugged it off and continued getting dressed. I went to reach into my locker when I saw something weird that made me pause for a second. I'm beside Woods' locker. I look to its left - Mason's locker. I looked to the right of my locker - Hudson's locker. To the right of that - a guy named Weaver's locker.

I found that ironic. I heard that Weaver was a good friend to Hudson, and Woods was a long time partner to Mason. I also noticed something else. When I looked closer into all of their names, I noticed that they were all engraved into the door while mine was a sticker. I got up and partly peeled the sticker to see if there was something behind it. Like I thought, behind it was another guy's name, also engraved.

Bowman...This used to be Bowman's locker. I wonder what happened to him. Probably K.I.A. But more importantly, is that what I am? The new Bowman?

* * *

><p>After I met with Mason and Hudson, we went for a jog around the offices. It was surprisingly big, with a couple of buildings behind the main that I've never seen before.<p>

The entire office complex was sort of in a T, and it was very long, (that's what she said). But really, it was very large for an office. While we were all jogging around the complex, Mason thought of the greatest fucking idea in the history of greatest fucking ideas!

To race back!

I told him that the thought was completely original. That was sarcasm and I know he could sense it, but he shrugged it off and we took our places at the "starting line," which was just a big, uneven crack in the concrete. Hudson counted down at regular intervals, which I appreciated, and we dashed off once he said "go."

As I expected, I was first to the front door, and Hudson was second. (The guy with the brilliant idea came last. Haha!)

When we came back to our (my) room, it was still 5:30, and so we waited out the half an hour just talking about useless stuff. At six-hundred hours, we went to Gravens' office.

"All three of you are here!" Gravens exclaimed. "Excellent. Now about the mission..." He explained that we would be dropped off somewhere hidden but relatively near the Hanoi Hilton - it would give lesser chances for the chopper dropping us of to get shot down by hostiles. It would take place during night, and we needed to be stealthy about it for a higher success rate. We would be able to pick our own weapons and camouflage gear before the mission starts.

I thanked Gravens for the nice opportunity.

"You don't need to thank me for everything Major," Gravens replied. "It's because you officers are going on a very dangerous mission. And since some of you prefer some weapons over others, we thought that it would be nice that you guys choose once in a while."

Mason and Hudson smiled. "When do we start, General?" Mason asked.

"Immediately," Gravens responded. "There will be a chopper waiting outside for you after you picked your weapons."

Mason and Hudson led me towards the Weapons Depot.

"How are you Major already?" A confused Hudson asked. "That's higher than Captain!"

"I was in service for twenty years and got perfect results on all of my tests," I answered. "The real question is why they haven't promoted me to General or Commander yet!"

Mason and Hudson laughed while we arrived at the Depot, where a guy was standing, hunched over the counter, maybe doing a rotation of twelve hours each with another officer.

"Hello, gentlemen," the clerk said. "May I help you?"

"Sierra-Fox-Trot," I said. "Cleared by the General."

With that, he stood up and walked over to the door and let us in to choose our own weapons, rather than him choosing for us. It was a password that only certain people in the force know. When we walked in, it was like every shooter's haven!

There was everything ranging from Shotguns and Pistols, to Sniper Rifles and Sub-Machine Guns.

"Whoa..." I stared in awe at the hundreds of guns that could potentially supply a small army. "This was here and I never knew about it for a whole three weeks?"

"Yeah," Hudson acknowledged. "You were missing out."

We laughed and picked our weapons. Mason picked an M16 with Red-Dot Sight with Dual Mags for a faster reload, and took two Pythons that I would've guessed he would, Dual-Wield with. Hudson picked an AUG with an ACOG Sight and a Suppressor, and took a Crossbow so he could clear out big rooms full of enemies. I took an AK-47 with Extended Mags, an L96A1 with a Suppressor, and two CZ75's, to also Dual-Wield with, when the time comes.

"How can you even carry that much weight?" Mason asked, looking at my slim but very muscular frame.

"Boy," I started, while upgrading my CZ's to have Full Auto firing, "you won't believe how much weight I can carry with ease."

Once we all took some Semtexes and some Flashbangs, we headed out to the chopper waiting outside. We lifted off and flew into the dawn's abyss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTES<em>**

_There might be a very cool action scene incoming. As always, Please Rate, Review, & Favorite! :)_


	3. The Rescue

-CHAPTER 3: The Rescue-

Fifteen hours later, we landed somewhere in a random forest, but is relatively close to our objective.

"Thanks Weaver." Hudson said to the pilot.

"No problem comrade," replied Weaver. "Just give me a shout when you want to be picked up, and remember: Cell Number Two-Eighty-Seven"

"Alright," I said, "we'll give you a shout."

With that, Weaver took off from the drop-off spot and we walked a few miles. Our stealthy instincts kicked in while I stab the first guard we encounter in the back of the head with my combat knife, killing him instantly, and silently. I stand up, from lightly setting down the corpse and took out my L96A1.

"Now," I started, while preparing the Sniper, loading one bullet into the chamber, "you will see why my friends back in the Great White North call me the 'Sharpshooter.'"

* * *

><p>Woods' POV:<p>

I cannot take it anymore. Tomorrow, if they still haven't come for me, I'll bang my head against this wall until I collapse and die. I swear!

I hear someone unlocking the door to my cell. Next to the guard with the keys, are 2 other men with AK-47's. One of them walked up to me and hit me in the head with the butt of their gun, knocking me out instantly.

I awoke sometime later in a very fancy hotel room cuffed to the four corners of a bed. I feel cold, though. When I looked down I was completely naked.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I yelled in despair.

What I got in response are three men opening and walking through the door. All three were naked as well. I gulped down a big clot of saliva. I **really** hope they aren't gonna do what I think they're gonna do...!

To only confirm my disturbing thoughts, all three walked up to me. One of them ordered to do something in Vietnamese. Two uncuffed my ankles and pressed my thighs up to my chest, while the one who seems to be the one in charge positioned himself at my rear.

"No!" I barked. "You don't know what you're doing, you communist faggot!"

What I got was the guy right in front of my anus to just inching closer and closer...

"NO!" I yelled in horror. "NOOOOOO!"

He was about to penetrate me - probably half an inch away from doing it - when we all heard gunshots in the background. They uncuffed my arms and dragged me out of the room and threw me back into the cell. Rubbing my temple, I looked down to the floor to see my clothes. Relieved, I put them all back on.

Are there people breaking me out of here? Finally? After six months?

* * *

><p>Moreno's POV:<p>

I kept shooting the hostiles with Mason at my side, while Hudson was watching our rear.

"_Two-eighty-seven. Two-eighty-seven. Two-eighty-seven,_" I kept repeating to myself, so I wouldn't forget it.

When we got to the right room, I prepared myself to knock down the door. "Cover my six!" I yelled to my partners.

Then I kicked down the door with all of my force. It was surprisingly slightly easy. I saw a guy putting on a green bandanna.

"Sir," I said formally. "Are you Sergent Fra-"

He turned to face me. Oh my god, I could have sworn he was surreal. Perfect facial structure, perfect body structure, and needless to say, perfect facial hair...

"Are you Sergent Fra-" I stopped again. He must be an angel, waiting to take me up the the heavens. I felt my member stiffen. "Are you S-"

Then I locked onto his Green Eyes. They can capture a soul in them and never let go. They were perfect, while they were shining brightly in the moon's light.

"Moreno!" a voice yelled behind me, bringing me back to reality. "Hurry up! We don't have much time!"

"Is that...Mason?" He asked, confused and slightly excited.

Oh...his voice...just so...perfect.

"Yes, that was Captain Mason," I replied. "Are you S-Sergeant F-Franklin W-Woods?"

"Y-yeah...just skip the 'lin' in "Franklin" next time, I don't really like it. Who are you?"

I heard an alarm set off all around us.

"No time for my introduction Sergeant," I said. "I'll introduce my self later. Right now, we have to get the hell outta here!"

I grabbed his arm to lead him out of the cell. His arm. Oh my god, his arm. It felt so good that my finger's nerve cells were tingling with pleasure. I let go of him while we were both outside, meeting Hudson and-

"MASON!" Woods howled with excitement.

"Woods!" Mason roared with delight. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Oh shit," Hudson interrupted. "We forgot to get you a gun as well."

"It's fine," I smiled. "He could use my AK. As I mentioned before, I am really good with Sniper Rifles."

With that, I threw him my AK with one of my CZ75's as well with a couple of magazines for each, and I prepared the L96A1 by cocking the reloading chamber, loading one bullet ready to fire, and removed the suppressor with ease. No need for that now.

You could see that Woods had gotten a little bit rusty because of the six months of not firing any weapon at all, but he quickly got used to the recoils again.

We ran down the halls while Mason and Hudson were watching our backs while Woods and I blasted through last-minute reinforcements. I kept on Quickscoping people in the head, effectively taking them out, sending the insides of their craniums splattering all over the place. I could feel the angel's eyes on the back of my head, staring in awe at how fast I was with each kill.

When I needed to reload, I quickly grabbed a mag out of the side of my bag, and, with the same hand, took out the empty magazine and slammed in a new one, effectively cutting down average reload time by 2.05s.

"YANKEE-ONE-THREE!" I shouted through the radio. "WE NEED A CHOPPER NOW!"

"_On the way comrade._" Weaver responded quickly. "_Meet you at the extraction point._"

When we were outside in the courtyard, I spotted three hostiles on the roof to our left. I deviated from our straight path to run up different crates filled with different shit - who really gives a fuck what it is? - to jump onto the roof, executing a somersault roll in the process of landing on the thin piece of metal. I took all three down with one bullet.

"Triple!" I screamed to the people down below.

I put the L96A1 on my back and took out my CZ75. I threw a Semtex Grenade into a window and heard some death grunts in response. I kicked down a door and proceeded to kill every enemy in the room I just entered that had managed to live through the grenade. I reloaded my Pistol in a quick fashion.

I ran downstairs and kicked down the door down, right in front of the other three running my direction. I turned to my right, and saw silhouettes of N.V.A.s about to fire. I took five shots for the five enemies, and continued to proceed with the rest of the group to the extraction point. We saw Weaver's chopper and sprinted for it.

I got in first, helping the rest to get in and strap themselves to the seats the chopper had and we lifted off.

I looked at Woods, still staring at me, wondering what my name is still. After what he'd just seen, he had a right to know the name of his rescuer.

"My name's Johnathan Moreno, by the way." I said. "Sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"No worries Moreno," Woods replied. "That was quite an impressive showing back there!"

I thanked him for the thoughtful complement as we fled from the scene full of danger. In the meantime, Woods and Mason had a lot of catching up to do, like good partners should always do when separated for a long time...


	4. A Confession to the Stars

-CHAPTER 4: A Confession to the Stars-

"...therefore, because of all of my years of service," I continued. "I am Major already."

"How does that happen so quickly?" Woods asked, astounded. "It took me twenty-three years to become Sergeant, and it took you twenty to become **Major**."

"Probably due to my high result scores, and my loyalty to all of the Special Forces around the world. My force back home even voted me to come here, since they needed the best. And besides, my rank is only a couple of ranks higher than what yours currently is. Not very far, though."

"Where did you come from again?"

"I didn't say it to you before, but I came from Canada."

Woods' face contorted into a weird combination of confusion and...admiration, for some reason.

"Yeah. I still can't see how you are the first person to get perfect scores **ever**," he confessed. "I gotta say, Moreno, I feel kinda jealous."

"Jealous? Of me? You shouldn't be. You will probably will get ranked up soon. And you didn't need to emphasize it. It's just a rank." I smiled.

He smiled back, and once again I got locked into his gaze. His desirable, emerald gaze...

He was the first one to break the lock with ease. He's probably not homosexual, or at least bisexual, like me. Hell, I thought I was completely straight! Guess that didn't happen...

The sun was rising while we stopped to refill at a secret fuel pump reserved only for the Special Forces. I always admired the sun's bright, welcoming and warm glow. While we were refilling, all five of us stopped and sat on the side of the chopper and just stared, admiring its beauty. I prefer sunsets more than sunrises, but today's was an exception.

I went to the cockpit and checked its fuel meter.

"It's done," I notified.

"Shh!" I got in response from the other four.

I chuckled quietly until it was about six-hundred hours, then I got a radio call. It was all static, I excused myself from the group and answered:

"Come in," I said into the radio's microphone, "this is Major Moreno."

"_Hello, Moreno,_" Gravens responded. "_We were wondering about you guys. Did you collect Sergeant Woods?_"

"Yeah! Surprisingly enough, he was actually still alive!"

"_Excellent! Nice to see that the operation wasn't a complete waste of time._"

"We just stopped at pump..." I read the sign hidden in leaves, to try and conceal it the best way we can from the hostiles. "...forty-two," I continued. "And we are just watching the sunrise."

I stopped for a second. I read a bit on Woods due to this mission. His age currently has to be forty-two as well. Is that just a dandy coincidence?

"_Okay,_" Gravens continued. "_But you guys need to start coming soon. We need you at the office ASAP._"

"Roger. Moreno out." With that, I ended the conversation.

I turned back around and I saw Hudson turn back around to see the sunrise again. I found that weird. Was he checking me out? I shrugged off the thought and went to go join them again. I was so tired.

"We need to leave soon," I broke the silence. "Gravens needs us at the office ASAP."

I heard another static signal on my radio. While staying with the group, I answered.

"Come in," I said again, "this is Major Moreno."

"_Hello, Major,_" I heard an Asian voice respond; I could hear an accent in the voice.

I froze, eyes wide open. The group stared at me, confused.

"How the fuck did you get our frequency?" I yelled back.

"_Oh, we have a frequency jammer and we now blocked all of your communications to your home base. We aren't leaving until we get back our prize._"

Prize? Do they mean...Woods? I cringed at the thought.

"Go fuck yourselves!" I called over the radio. "H-He's coming with us!"

Woods now knows what they mean by the "prize," and stared at me with widened eyes.

"_Okay. Have it your way. Enjoy being shot in the head by a Sniper Bullet._"

"FUCK!" I yelled as I saw a .50 caliber bullet whiz by my head in slow motion. I slightly panicked. "GET DOWN!"

While everyone else was covering their heads and hiding behind the chopper, I grabbed my L96A1, and looked around for the hostile sniper. I found him on top of a high mountain. I shot a round, getting him on one shot. That's when we heard the trucks coming.

"START THE CHOPPER!" Mason demanded to Weaver.

He quickly got into the cockpit and the chopper was up and flying in a matter of 45 seconds, with trucks firing RPG's at the hind.

"Does this chopper have an RPG somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Mason responded. "It's in the back!"

I rummaged through the crap at the back of the chopper, and found it with five missiles. I quickly took aim at the group of trucks and fired the first shot, effectively taking out five of the total twenty trucks that were following us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa WHOA, WHOA!"

Due to Weaver trying to evade the firing RPG's coming at us, I started to slip and was about to fall out of the chopper, when a pair of arms caught me. I looked to the person who was hugging me close, and it was Woods. He was strapped to a seat, but he was just holding me making sure I wouldn't fall out.

Very thankful, I nodded to him and continued firing, while he was still stabilizing me. I took out another five trucks. Then they began separating, making it harder for me to get all of them. I cursed under my breath and proceeded to eliminating all hostiles.

A lucky shot got three of them. Now there were seven trucks left, with two more missiles left in my ammo cache. They started to spread out even more. I fired at a spot in the road, and got two of 'em. Now there were five left, and they spread out as far as they could. There was no possible way I could get all five with one shot now, so I just aimed at another spot in the road and got two.

Three left, no more missiles, I dropped the RPG so it slid back to the spot at the back of the chopper, and held onto Woods tightly. Then I had an idea. It was so fucking risky, but it was worth the risk.

"Weaver!" I yelled to the pilot. "I have an idea! Steady yourself!"

"Why do you want me to do that?" he responded.

"Just trust me dammit!"

"Okay comrade. I hope you know what you are doing!"

"Me too," I said under my breath.

When there was another RPG missile firing, I held out my arms. Now, the world started to go back into slow motion, as I caught the missile with my hands. I proceeded to turn it in a gradual one-hundred and eighty degree curve and threw it back down to a random spot on the road, taking out all three.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled.

Woods, Mason, Hudson and Weaver just stared at me.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LUNATIC, YOU CRAZY, CRAZY BASTARD!" Woods responded.

"WOOO!" I cried with triumph, throwing up my hands.

But then I started to slip out of Woods' grasp and I fell out of the chopper.

"AH!" I screamed.

Luckily enough, there was a steep hill gradually going into a flat area. I cut my arm with something sharp on the ground and grunted loudly while rolling towards a tree. I slammed my head on it, knocking me out instantly.

* * *

><p>Woods' POV:<p>

"MORENO!" Everyone screamed.

I rummaged though the shit in the back of the chopper, and found one parachute pack with a first Aid Kit in it already. I put it on and told the rest to stay back.

"Don't follow me," I ordered, "I'll get him myself."

"Woods," Mason started. "You don't have t-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I jumped out, seeking out one person. He risked his life to save mine, and now I'll risk mine to save his.

"Woods!" Mason yelled after me.

I ignored him, focusing all of my energy on landing and finding Moreno.

When I landed safely, I called out to him, "MORENO! MORENO!"

No response. He's either dead or knocked out. Hopefully it was the latter. I searched for a couple of hours, still calling his name over and over before I came upon a random hill. I walk up the small hill and looked around the forest. And then I noticed skid marks going down the hill. I decided to follow it, and I noticed some blood on a random branch that's sticking out from the ground.

A bit scared, I continued down the hill until I see an unmoving body. That could only mean...

"MORENO!" I cried

I ran over to kneel beside his body and immediately checked his pulse. Stable. Meaning he's only unconscious. I breathed a long sigh of relief. I noticed that his right arm is covered with red. He's probably losing a lot of blood.

I quickly ripped out the First Aid pack from the parachute bag and opened it up. There was some alcohol, a long bandage, some cotton cloths, and a couple of band-aids. I got working on his arm, cleaning his cut while I noticed his face cringing in pain, then I bandaged his cut tight to prevent further blood loss.

The day eventually turned into night as I sat beside his slowly breathing, sleeping body. I felt slightly relaxed even though we were stranded in the middle of nowhere. When I saw his body slowly waking up and I got up and hid behind a tree, to see how he reacts.

Moreno's POV:

"Ugh," I said groaned loudly. "What the fuck?"

I looked around. Am I in a random forest?

"Why the fuck am I-Oh. Right."

I face-palmed to the thought that I actually fell out of my angel's grasp, and now I'm in a heap of shit being in the absolute wilderness, kilometers and kilometers away from the safe office. Well, since there was no one around me, and I knew that I might not make it back, I did the one thing I never do: talk to strange, unreachable, inanimate objects.

I looked up to the winking friendliness of the night, and started.

"Oh stars," I began. "I have a confession to make... It's about a forty-two-year-old man named Frank Woods...

"I-I love him."

Then I felt a wave of confidence washed over me, and now I could talk all of my feelings about this man. But at first I felt uncertain.

"Even if I barely known him - maybe for at least seven hours worth - when I first laid eyes on him, right then and there, when I stuttered on his name to try and identify him, I knew that I would **never** fall in love with anyone else ever again.

"It's probably because he's absolutely perfect. His arms, his legs, his chest, his abdomen, his facial structure, his facial hair, and his eyes...all...perfect."

I smiled slightly. "But, oh my God, his eyes... The first time I locked onto his shining emeralds, I never wanted to let go. It's as if they could lock a soul in it and never release it into the wild. I loved it.

"Then his punctual attitude. He's such a fucking badass, and I also love him for that as well. His voice...is like the best music to my ears. He has absolutely perfect abs. I wanted to take off his shirt and just feel them for a long while. His facial structure...I wanted to caress his face while I pull him into a warm and wet kiss. I just wanted to kiss his moist lips to taste him inside his mouth. I would've been like an all you can eat buffet, where I would never get enough of it.

"And his strong arms...when he hugged me when I was about to fall from the chopper, I felt a wave of emotion splashed over me, wanting to make him my own at that very spot."

I began to tear up. It showed in my voice: "He'll probably never accept how I feel about him, so as a result, I would never have the courage to tell him myself, as I would fear our relationship currently as friends. I might never touch him. I might never kiss him. I might never do sexual relations with him, ever.

"I want him so much-no, not want him, I **need** him. To survive. If I find out that he's married, or he doesn't approve of my feeling and would try and avoid me...I'll probably attempt suicide because I could never take the pain of never having him. In the meantime, I just hope for a future with this sexy beast, and I would feel much better around him now because I told inanimate objects, at least.

"Who am I kidding? How would anyone want to fall in love with me? I am a man of faults galore. It's most probable that he wouldn't love me. Anyway, thank you for listening. Now," I yawned, "I'm gonna feel very tired. In the morning, I'll set out to try and find the office myself. Good night."

And with that, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTES<em>**

_Will there be a lemon next chapter? How would Woods react to this? Am I awesome?_


	5. Uncontrollable Feelings

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_Again, I would LOVE to thank Suki_Itami2010 for the wonderful comments and corrections. They were VERY helpful. :) Also, I spent most of the time writing this chapter than any other chapters, so I would appreciate some love!_

_EDIT: I just found out that Woods' hair is actually Dark Brown, so I edited it. :) It looked like he had raven-colored hair to me, though...His eyes are also brown, but it looks so green to me, so I'm keeping that. Plus, whenever I give a description of his eyes, (His emeralds...) it makes it sound much better._

_Enjoi!  
><em>

* * *

><p>-CHAPTER 5: Uncontrollable Feelings-<p>

Woods' POV:

Did I just hear that? A guy that I haven't even known for possibly not even five hours...loves me? He just confessed his love for me to inanimate objects! I was awestruck when I heard that if I didn't approve of his love or if he found out I was married, he was going to actually kill himself.

Well, I was never married, and I don't know if I do necessarily approve of his love. The real question is: Do I love him back?

I walked back over to his sleeping body and knelt down right in front of him. I could still see the tear drops from when he started to cry during his confession. Since he loved me to his heart's content, I didn't have second thoughts of wiping away his tears.

I just stared at him. Why would he love me and not anyone else? Me, from the other couple of billion of people on this planet? This situation really confused me. Why, I just asked myself. Why? Well, since he's sleeping, I took this opportunity to closely "inspect" him.

I started with his strong arms. I trailed my fingers lightly over them. I felt a tingling feeling of pleasure going down my spine while doing this. Was I actually...enjoying this? I shrugged off the thought and moved onto other body parts: the chest and abdomen.

I slid his shirt all the way up to his collarbone, thumb running over some abs and both his nipples in the process. Sitting down, staring at his very muscular upper body section made my member start to stiffen. I quickly tried to block my dick from growing anymore by pressing down hard on it. What actually happened was it made it stiffen even faster.

I rolled my eyes at the failure I was becoming. Why was I doing this again? I don't really care anymore. While leaving his shirt up, I went to his face. His hair the same color as mine, dark brown, his jaw well built, along with a moustache connected to a light fuzzy scruff. It's like my beard, but less wild.

I moved my face a bit closer to his. I felt his warm breath caress my lips. It smelt like peppermint. Sweet and fresh. I liked that. I started to move in to kiss him but then I backed off. I'll wait 'till he's awake then I'll kiss him.

Wait, why do I want to kiss another man? What the fuck was I thinking? I **must** want him if my member started to stiffen at the sight of his upper body section...

Ah, all this fucking thinking is making me tired! I sat down beside him with my back against the tree. I let myself slide down the tree so my head was in his lap. I'm so tired, I don't fucking care where my head is anymore. I pulled down his shirt, made his right arm drape over my right shoulder, and went to the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>Moreno's POV:<p>

I slowly woke up to the warming daylight of the sun and yawned with my arms outstretched. Once I let my arms drop, my right arm hit something soft and hard at the same time. I looked down, and to my absolute surprise, Woods was there sleeping while his head was resting on my lap. He squirmed, because of my sudden drop of arms. He stopped squirming though and continued to sleep.

I took my right thumb and stroked his short cut, umber-colored hair under his bandanna. Even his hair seemed heavily to the touch. My arousal started to grow, again. I tried to stop it, but when the love of your life is resting on your lap, how could you?

His head got poked by my member and he woke up with a start. He stared into my eyes while I stared back. It felt like the gaze lasted for almost an hour, unblinking. Then, all of a sudden, we both went in for a heated kiss, breaking the tension between us. He tasted like...Woods. A brand new unique taste. I loved that.

While still glued to my lips, Woods moved up, making his shins position face-down on either side of my legs and continued to kiss me hard. His tongue demanded entrance to my mouth. I happily obliged to my love's desire.

I moved my hands up and down his upper body section, caressing his abdomen and chest, giving another inch to my growing erection. I could also feel that he had an erection, since his genital area was grinding against mine. I quickly took off his vest and his ripped shirt at once, making his top half completely naked.

"Srrry abut ur shrt," I said into his lips.

"Dnt wrrry abut eett," he responded.

He worked on my shirt, lifting it up over my collarbone. We had to part lips for half a second, but after that, we mashed them back together at once. We ground abdomen against abdomen, effectively adding another two inches to my cock, making for a total measurement of ten inches.

"Ur suu beeg," he purred, while stroking me through my pants. "I wan u insid mii."

I broke the kiss abruptly. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing and feeling, let alone hearing. "I'm sorry, my angel," I apologized. "But what did you say?"

"I want you inside me," he repeated.

Oh, now let's make that eleven inches long...

I mashed our lips back together. I was still caressing his abdomen when he started to undo my pants. When he was done with my belt, I started to work on his. Once we were both done taking off each other's pants, we set our shirts, vests, and pants down to make a somewhat comfortable surface to do it on. We took off our boots and socks and put them both to the side, making both of us completely naked except for both our dog tags and his bandanna.

Once I laid him down on his back, I started stroking his member. I got a muffled moan in response, which could only mean that I was doing something right. Once we broke for air, I immediately made my head travel down to his penis, and proceeded to blow him.

"Mmmooorrreeeennnooooo," Woods moaned while gripping my fauxhawk.

My tongue licked the head of his member, getting another loud moan from the heavenly soldier. I started to bob my head up and down, making Woods clench my hair even tighter.

"God..." He uttered.

I lifted my head from his penis, still stroking it, while we locked gazes for a long time. Then, like deja-vu, we went in for another heated kiss. It felt like an eternity before we broke for some much needed air.

I then slid my index finger into him. He gasped then moaned at the intrusion of the digit. Then, I added a second finger, stretching his hole a bit. He clenched my chest at the new feeling. Then I entered a third finger, stretching his hole even more. My penis grew another inch at the sight of him enjoying this, making my total length at twelve inches. If my dick wanted to grow more, it cannot, because I shit you not, this is the max it can go. Anymore and it would explode.

I took out my fingers, getting an immediate whimper from the other. That saddened me a bit inside, wanting to satisfy the other as soon as possible. I lowered myself at his entrance, but he started to cry. I immediately took my cock away from his entrance and tried to know what's going on in his precious brain of his.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he responded. "It's just that those communist bastards were about to rape me before all of us heard the gunshots..."

"Oh my God! If you don't want this, I could stop. I wouldn't want to emotionally or physically hurt you...but the penetration might hurt for a while."

"No! Of course I wouldn't want you to stop! I want you so much! Please! Take me!"

With that, he started to cry even more. I laid down on my back and pulled him on top of me, with our chests touching each other. I hugged him until he calmed down. I looked into those precious, shiny emeralds, and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry if I looked...weak just now," he said after he was done. "I hate being weak."

"It's fine, my love," I replied, kissing away his tears.

"A-Are you gonna penetrate me yet?"

"Oh my gosh! Of course I will. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Now, I just gotta get my boner ba-"

With that, he took my length into his mouth.

"Woooooooooddsss!" I moaned, left hand gripping his hair while my right hand gripped onto his signature bandanna. "It feels sssssoooo goooood!"

"Mmmhmm," he replied.

I felt the vibrations of his reply on my cock, making me moan loudly and shut my eyes in pleasure. When I got my twelve inches back, I pulled him into a rough, heated kiss, tasting his unique delicious taste, along with my own...ahem, specialness...

I positioned myself back at his anus, while he laid back down on his back, and stared into his eyes. What I saw in his emeralds were longing, maturity, and lust. He nodded at me to start the penetration. I moved my hips forward so the head of my penis pressed against his hole. He shuddered at the feeling. I prodded little-Moreno against Woods' orifice a bit before sliding the head in and pausing.

He moaned loudly at the intrusion. His hands gripped onto my arms hard, urging me to continue. I slowly slid the rest of it in, grunting loudly half-way. When I was fully inside, I saw his face contort in pleasure and pain, but mostly pain- for now.

I started to see tears forming at the corner of his eyes, and I immediately bent down to take him into a soft, tender, and warm kiss. The kiss seemed to calm him down, and within a matter of a minute, he broke this kiss and looked into my eyes.

His emeralds screamed, "THRUST IN AND OUT OF ME ALREADY". I happily obliged to his eyes by pulling out, only leaving the head in, and thrusted entirely back in.

Woods moaned again, but this time it was much louder and with much more pleasure then the initial penetration. Then, I started at a slow and steady pace, trying to make sure Woods' body got used to what I was doing to it right then.

"Faster," Woods pleaded, "please..."

I sped up my rhythm a bit.

"Harder," he requested.

I put in a little bit more force into my thrusts, making him slide up and grunt a tiny bit after each thrust. This went on for about half a minute before he requested more.

"Harder," he commanded, "faster. More, more, more, more...!"

I happily abided, by once again, putting more force and more speed behind my pleasurable thrusts. We continued at this speed for about a minute before I started to go faster and harder on my own accord. I started to get grunts of pleasure from my lover's lips. I grabbed his penis and pumped it up and down according to my thrusting rhythm, which got another gasp from the angel below me.

When I started to build up my confidence, I started to go faster, and harder, and faster, and harder, until I got to the point to where I was grabbing his hips and ramming into him as if there was no tomorrow. When his grunts started to turn into screams full of pleasure. When we both started to sweat.

Around ten minutes later, I started to reach my climax.

"I feel like I'm gonna come soon Woods!" I notified him.

"Me too Moreno!" he confessed.

Well, eventually it did come to that point, and Woods came all over our clothes, the forest floor and both our chests and abs. Immediately after, I have found my climax, ejaculating so much sperm into him that it starts oozing out of his ass and drips over my testicles and onto the dirt.

We both panted hard and locked lips right after our lovemaking session.

"That. Was. Amazing," I breathed

"Agreed," he said through a pant.

While still inside of him, I turned both of us over, making him lie on top of me, while I nestled my nose into his neck.

"I love you Frank," I confessed.

"I love you too John," he also confessed.

That's it. My life is now complete.

We kissed for a long time until we eventually fell into a deep sleep

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>_

_YAY!_ _Please Rate, Review & Favorite!_


	6. Evasion

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_**

_I'm so sorry for the massive delay! I don't feel comfortable uploading a new story/chapter without a beta's approval first, and my friend had other stuff to do. I don't have control over other people's lives. Please take note._

_A song is used in this chapter. This song is called "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. It's a classic 60's song that many people enjoyed. It was also featured at the start of the mission "S.O.G." in the Black Ops campaign. If you want to hear the song that I used, play it along with the part when it actually plays on._

_And as always, please enjoy._

* * *

><p>It was nighttime when I awoke with a start as my angel was nibbling at my neck. I moaned quietly to the feeling. "Whoa there," I said, "you better check yourself before you wreck yourself."<p>

He chuckled lightly at my statement, his smile bright and comforting like the sun's rays. "Who cares?" He replied. "We're lovers!"

Without hesitation, I lifted my head to connect our lips. His taste was still phenomenal to my buds. What I noticed while I was doing this was there was a squeezing sensation around my penis, and my eyes widened with remembrance. I'm still inside him!

My penis started to harden again at the thought of what we did a couple of hours ago, and I just looked into his eyes to see his reaction. He closed his eyes and moaned slightly at the feeling.

"Well," Woods started, "somebody's getting excited..."

I blushed at his statement. "You want me to pull out now?" I asked.

"Even though I'm getting very turned on by this," he commented, "We gotta try and find the office."

I felt my facial expression turn into a slight disappointment.

He must've noticed because he said, "Hey, don't worry. Once we are back at the office, we'll be making so much love, it's ridiculous!"

I chuckled lightly at the comment.

"It's just because...I'm just so happy right now..."

I started to tear up. "I got what I desired the most;" I confessed. "You."

Woods gave me a look of absolute love, and he wiped away my tears.

"Hey, hey, hey," he cooed, "don't get all teary eyed on me. I want you as much as you want me, but we gotta find safeness before we both starve to death."

I nodded, sat up, and pulled him off of my cock. He grunted at the missing organ.

"My ass feels soooo weird right now," he groaned as he made a face.

"Don't worry," I smirked, "you'll get used to it once the sex becomes more frequent."

"'Ey there, mister jumpy," Woods said. "Next time, I'm taking you."

I kissed him lightly. "I can hardly wait," I replied, grabbing his penis. He grunted at my action and then proceeded to kiss me, biting my lip in the process, sort of getting me back in a way.

We put on each other's clothes. He did me first, grabbing my ass while helping me with my pants. I gave him a loving death look, and he just laughed in response. Since I had ripped his shirt, I gave him mine. I just wore an unzipped vest which showed the middle of my chest and in between my abs. I helped him with his clothes afterwards, fondling with his nipples when I helped him with "my" shirt. He just pulled me into a passionate kiss in reaction to the feeling of his "nips" being played with.

I picked up his parachute bag, suggesting that it might come in handy later. Woods agreed. We might as well, because we wouldn't want any N.V.A. tracking us down if we were to leave it here during his patrol. I also took my knife that I had left in my belt and carved a near-perfect five-pointed star into the tree we did it next to.

Woods had seen this and asked: "What the hell are you doing?"

"I swore to myself when I was younger, that when I lose my virginity, I had to remember the place I did it in or on. This star will remind me when I see it." I smiled, and he smiled back.

While we were walking towards the way of the office, we heard trucks coming toward our direction on the road. We effectively hid in one of the bushes along the road while we waited for them to pass by.

They actually went a few more meters before they stopped at a random spot in the road. We waited to see what was going on with this random truck at the side of the road, when another truck was coming, and the truck currently stopped near us opened its doors.

Five N.V.A. soldiers stepped out, four shirtless with AK-47s while one of them was fully clothed with only a pistol in his belt. When the second tuck halted to a stop next to the other one, the exact same number of shirtless guys with 47s and a guy fully clothed stepped out of it.

"The guys in jackets are the ones in charge," I pointed out to Woods.

"No shit, Sherlock," he whispered back.

The jacketed men shook hands and spoke Vietnamese to each other. I quickly deciphered their words:

"_It's nice to see you again, Sergeant,_" one of them said.

"_Likewise, Captain,_" the Sergeant said.

The Sgt. presented him with an orange folder with documents inside.

"_Here are the documents that you asked for,_" he said. "_I translated the document from English into Vietnamese for your convenience. This 'Woods' guy is very important to their forces._"

"They are talking about you," I whispered to Woods.

"Really?" he asked. "What are they saying?"

"I'm listening now," I responded.

"_One of my soldiers tried to physically rape him so we could attempt to to get information out of him about his team,_" the Sergeant continued, "_and if he didn't we could just rape him again, and again until he breaks, but that proved unsuccessful because of a recent break out. Now he's in the possession of the Americans._"

"_Come on, Sergeant,_" the General responded, "_if you would've did the deed, then we would've still had him in our possession._"

"_But sir, I have a loving family to think about. I would never cheat on the love of my life. That would be a great sin._"

"_You have killed at least three-hundred thousand men in your career. You already have done enough sinning for a while, but it's for the good of your people, and god has acknowledged this. You already sinned enough but God has let that go, since you are doing it to help your people. What's another sin gonna do to your reputation?_"

"_Well, I guess you're right..._" the Sergeant said back, "_But I am still faithful to my lady, and I would never cheat._"

I gulped at the things I've heard.

"If we didn't come and break you out of there at that perfect time, or any other time," I whispered, "then they would've raped you again and again and again until they got information out of you."

I looked at Woods' face, and saw extreme disgust. I turned around and hugged him until he calmed down.

"Just look on the bight side, that **didn't** happen. We came and saved your ass." I smirked.

He kissed me so passionately that I had gotten yet another hard on. He broke the kiss because of a poking sensation at his groin.

"Oh come on!" I whispered, staring at my chronic boner in despair.

"Wow," he started, "you **do** really love me. It isn't just the confession, but the actions that you do around me as well."

I felt my face lose all of its blood. "Y-you heard m-my con-c-confession?" I asked, well over shocked.

He just looked into my eyes. "Oh yes..." he replied, "I heard the entire thing..."

My eyes widened. "Oh my god...I'm **so** sorry if I sound like an extreme addict then..." It's probably because I am addicted to Woods...

"No worries," he smiled, kissing me and rubbed my abdominal area.

We sneaked nearer and nearer towards the 10 N.V.A. soldiers. When I looked at the group, I noticed that two shirtless soldiers are missing.

"Two are missing," I notified.

We were then on high alert, crawling closer and closer toward the idle trucks on the road when we started hearing...

"_NNNEEEEEEHHHHH! NNNEEEEEHHHHH!_"

...repeatedly.

When we sneaked over to a tree and looked around it, there sat two naked N.V.A. soldiers just going at it. One with a pair of shoes on was fucking another that was completely naked against a tree. Woods stood there, just staring, absolutely horrified, because, if we didn't get him, he would've been the bottom!

We looked around for their AKs, and saw them leaning on the tree that we were hiding against. We picked them up silently, not disturbing the two having intercourse, and proceeded towards the trucks. Woods went on one side while I went on another, and we ambushed them from both sides, killing all eight. We picked up all their weapons and ammo, took the keys for both trucks and got in one.

The pair that were having sex came running towards the trucks. When they looked at us in confusion, I just winked at them and threw them the keys to the other truck that we weren't using. The one who caught them was very happy and jumped into the other truck along with his counterpart.

The last thing I saw was bare feet up in the air coming from the back and the suspension going up and down before I drove off.

When me and Woods were just driving along the road, we started hearing other trucks coming very fast.

"Drop 'em, Woods!" I told him.

"Smoke 'em, Moreno!" I got in response.

When Woods placed himself in the back waiting to fire, I turned on the radio to my favorite radio station.

"_I'm army specialist Zach Johnson and our APO here is nine-six-three-oh-nine. If you send a request to that number, what we do is open it like this... [Letter Opening] When it arrives, we read it, pull out that record and play it on the air._

"_Like this one: Fortunate Son by CCR._"

Woods laughed at these exact words. "Reminds me of Khe Sanh," he said.

When the friendliness of the popular song's guitars reached my ears, I tapped the steering wheel according to the beat, and sang along, while anticipating the road's corners at full precision.

" Some folks are born, maaade to wave the flag, Ooh, they're red, white, and blue. And when the band plays '_Hail to the Chief,'_ Ooh, they point the cannon at you, Lord, "

I heard Woods firing at the trucks tailing us. His AK had mysteriously went in sync with the music. The magic of danger and fun mixed I guess?

" It ain't meee, It ain't MEEee, I ain't no senator's son, son. It ain't meee, It ain't MEEee; I ain't fortunate one, no! "

I drifted around the bend while I heard an explosion behind us. I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw that one of the trucks that were tailing us had successfully blown up. Woods had shot the engine enough that it burst up in flames.

"Fuck yeah, Woods!" I yelled. " Some folks are born, silver spoon in hand, Lord, don't they help themselves, oh. But when the taxman comes to the door, Lord, the house looks like a rummage saaaale, yes.

" It ain't me, It ain't MEEee, I ain't no millionaire's son, no, no. It ain't me, It ain't MEEee, I ain't no fortunate one, no. "

During the guitar solo, I saw two trucks incoming from the front. I quickly grabbed the AK that I had left in the passenger seat, and shot both of the drivers in the head, making the trucks loose control, whizz by us, and crash into the other truck following us, rendering all three useless.

Woods just looked at me, awestruck, through the rear-view mirror and I stared back, smirking while I continued to sing.

" Yeeaaahhhh! Some folks inherit staaar spangled eyes, Ooh, they send you down to war, Lord. And when you ask them; "Hoooow much should we give?", Ooh, they only answer More! More! More! Yoh. "

Woods climbed into the passenger seat beside my seat, and surprisingly enough, he knew the words to this song too! We both sang along to it, his voice echoing through my soul. My heart recognized his soothing melody, and beat faster due to its companion, Woods' heart, communicating to it in a way.

" It ain't me, It ain't MEEee, I ain't no military son, son, no. It ain't me, It ain't MEEee, I ain't no fortunate one, one, no. It ain't me, It ain't MEEee, I ain't no fortunate one, no, no, no. It ain't me, It ain't MEEee, I ain't no fortunate son, no! "

With that, the song ended and Zach Johnson's voice came back on to notify the listener(s) of a new song that would be playing. I turned off the radio, enjoying a nice quiet drive toward the United States' Khe Sanh base, as it should be nearby our location.

"You know where we're going, right?" Woods asked.

"Khe Sanh base," I replied. "They can fly us out of here and get us back to the base in-"

I stopped. I wanted to say Philadelphia, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise. We were planning to take him there, since he loved Philly so much, and he hasn't seen it for around five years, thanks to some tedious missions.

"In what?" Woods asked.

"Nothing..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"See? Your voice just trailed off, so I **know** you're lying to me."

"Could you just drop it? You'll see once we get there."

Woods looked at me questionably. "If you say so..." he said, with a tinge if disappointment in his voice.

I had just felt my heart's obliteration. I never wanted to disappoint the love of my live. Ever. It deeply saddened me whenever he was saddened. I hung my head in absolute self-disgust. I looked up, however, since I was the one who's driving.

"Y-you really want to know?" I asked.

"Nah," he replied, "I secretly like surprises sometimes."

Now that made me feel a little bit better.

We were driving a bit more up the road before we saw yet another group of trucks coming from the back. At the corner of my eye, I saw Woods get up.

"No," I smiled, "don't get up. I'll see if I can shake 'em."

I floored it, and drifted around the corner with ease.

"Hold on..." I warned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometime later...<strong>_

_BOOM! _

A large explosion sounded behind us, due to the trucks colliding into each other since they were trying to ram me off road. Woods just looked at me in amazement. "What **don't** you do?" he asked.

I laughed and shifted upwards. "Gardening," I smiled.

He laughed while caressing my chest with his strong hands a little bit. As a result, you guessed it, my penis started to harden yet again. For me, it's embarrassing, so I had a face full of frustration from my chronic erection, but little did I know that for Woods, it was a **major** turn on, and his face was ecstatic.

He grabbed my dick, making me emit a loud grunt from my lips.

"Easy there..." I warned.

As if he wasn't listening, he started to stroke me through my pants, and I moaned rather loudly into the night air.

"How are you this horny, even though we did it around twelve hours ago?" I asked.

"I don't know." He smiled. "It's probably because you're sexy."

That comment made my heart flutter and I felt blood rush to my cheeks as he continued to stroke me. He went in closer and rubbed my abdomen. This made me moan as he played with my penis.

"Careful," I said, "I'm driving!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He ignored me.

I began to sweat. I had never expected this much activity between us. Hell, I once thought that I myself would never touch him. But he was the one who made most of the actions!

I moaned while he made a swirling motion with his thumb on the head of my dick. I wish it was real, without the fabric between them, and, like he was reading my mind, he undid my pants, exposing little-Moreno. I shuddered at the feeling of it brushing against the cold night air.

He was about to put his head where it shouldn't be - naughty, naughty, I know - when I noticed the Khe Sanh base up ahead.

"I see the base," I whispered.

His head immediately went up to look at the vaguely familiar area. He spotted the runway and laughed.

"I remember when there was an airplane crash while we were driving on the runway." He elaborated, "It was about to crash into us when Mason steered us away from it. It fucking scared me shit-less!"

"Why the fuck do you want to be driving on a runway in the first place?!" I asked, rather shocked.

"The runway was suppose to be clear when we drove on it. It used to serve as a type of 'service road' to everywhere."

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"Don't blame me. Blame the Generals in this area. I don't know if it still serves as a 'service road' or if the Generals that were here are still here."

"Let us find out then!"

I drove us to the gated entrance and told them a certain password that let us through. I'm like a fucking database full of shit that is important to the military. I drove to the General's quarters; we got out and we walked inside.

"General...uh...Sanders?" I asked.

The General swiveled around in his chair. "Yes?" he asked.

He sported a black suit with a camouflage uniform underneath his sports jacket. His vermilion hair was combed in an elegant fashion while his dark eyes stared at me with curious eyes.

'_Fuck yeah!_' I thought. '_I'm good at this!_'

"I am Major Johnathan Moreno. You might be familiar with Sergeant Frank Woods..." I said, motioning to the angel behind me.

"Hey, Woods!" Sanders exclaimed, "I haven't seen you for for-fucking-ever!"

"Yeah," he replied. "I was suppose to be dead, because of an incident with a grenade, but I miraculously survived at point blank!"

"What the hell? How the fuck does that happen?"

"Hell, I don't know! But I was a prisoner at the Hanoi Hilton a couple of miles from here for the past six months, and Moreno here," he patted me on the shoulder, "along with Mason and a guy named Jason Hudson from the C.I.A., came and rescued me from those assholes."

"Wow, six months. If we knew about you being there, we would've gotten you. At least you're out of there in one piece... So, what do you need?"

"We were hoping if we could have a chopper ride out of here so we could travel to- a certain place..." I said, almost ruining the surprise.

"Sure thing," Sanders responded. "We want Woods to get there safely, right?"

"Yeah."

I was beginning to get the feeling that Sanders wanted Woods too. I didn't respond to it though, but it wasn't surprising that everyone wants him. He's a fucking god. God of Badassery and Gorgeousness.

Sanders sat up, picked up his radio and talked into it. "Hey, Dave," he said into the mic.

"_What do you want, Jack?_" The radio asked, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I was wondering if you could set up a chopper for two friends of mine who wants to go out of 'Nam."

"_Why?_"

"Because they need to get out of here, that's what! That's an order!"

"_Ugh...fine!_"

Sanders told us the directions on how to get there, and we drove away from the office.

"Finally," Woods said, "I can get out of this shit hole."

"You'll love the place we're going to as well," I smiled.

Woods smiled back, and his silhouette glowed with the perfect shade of gold. His smile is like the Yin to my Yang. But that faded, however, as we heard explosions in the background.

"N.V.A.!" we heard a soldier say. "Take cover!"

I cursed under my breath, as I made my way towards the weapons depot, instead towards the helicopters, which have been destroyed anyway.

"Why the fuck can't they leave us alone?" Woods said.

"I don't know," I said, "but I **do** know that we're in a heap of shit right now."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<em>**

_I hate cliffhangers, but I haven't finished the seventh chapter yet...plus, as the author, it's kind of amusing! lol Haters gonna hate._

_Please Rate, Review, and Favorite!_


End file.
